ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi (Clash)
Waluigi is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Waluigi is the only playable character in the game who has never actually appeared in a game for his representative series, instead making all of his appearances in Mario Sports, Party, and Kart games, which nearly all of his moveset borrows from. Some consider Waluigi to be a joke character because of his weird moveset and overall non-serious maneuvers, but he's just as viable competitively as anyone else. Waluigi isn't very fast, is frail, and has bad match-ups, although his power, defensive game, and range do come in handy. He's re-earned what he wanted the least: Position as the worst character, being 19th on the November 25th Tier List. Means of Unlocking *Clear Event 29: The Inferiority Complex. *Participate in at least 700 VS. matches, offline or online. *Defeat Waluigi as a Rival in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. With the exception of the last of the tasks above, after accomplishing a task Waluigi will send you a challenge via the Smash Tab. Once there, you have one shot to fight and unlock Waluigi in a 1-on-1, no item, 2-minute Clash at an about Level 10 AI at Rainbow Road. To get another challenge from Waluigi, should you fail, you need to clear one of the above requirements again. Unlike in the previous games, though, you can do the challenge whenever you like, as opposed to immediately meeting a condition. Pros & Cons Waluigi is... weird. He's just an all around awkward character in every way, with it taking a lot of time to learn how to use everything properly. Waluigi's attacks hit very hard. They also have high range and priority, so don't expect other moves to get in his way often. He is also difficult for slower characters to fight since his defense is top-notch, between his various projectiles and a fantastic set of special and super moves. Waluigi is really slow, both mobility and attack wise, is awful at combos and a few of his tools can be countered fairly easy. Waluigi is also a fast faller, light, and has low armor, so he's highly vulnerable to rushdown combos. Overall he's just... awkward. Waluigi isn't very good by tier standards, but he's still more than capable of winning matches with the right gameplay by properly utilizing his various tools. Pros *Really good zoning ability. *Very high range and priority on most of his moves. *Great Final Smashes and an alright Clash Attack. *Forward Aerial is one of the best Meteor Smashes in the game. *Powerful character; does good damage and knockback with his attacks. *Fantastic set of special (B) moves, including an unblockable command grab. *Great at dealing chip (block) damage. Cons *He's slow. *His attacks aren't very fast. *He's not a very good combo character. At all. *Falls quickly, has a bad armor rating and has below average weight, meaning he gets comboed and killed easily. *Most of his tools can be countered easily. *Due to his style of play, some match-ups, such as Fox, Luigi, and Captain Falcon are incredibly difficult. *Takes a lot of time and practice to learn how to play properly, since Waluigi is a pretty unique and different character from the rest of the cast. Changes from Tier List 3 to Tier List 4 Waluigi is a bad character, even by bad character standards, so it is only logical he received some improvements to help him become more viable. *Clash Attack is improved in general. *Clash Attack motion changed to QCF + A + S instead of HCF + A + S. *Down Strong is now his Side Strong. *Down Strong is now a really useful sliding attack. *He now has 0.021 worth of armor, same as Vaati, Kamek, Ness, Lucas, and Knuckles. *Waluigi Swim is invincible for the first half of animation. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: A right jab, then a left jab. Quick and fast with a lot of range, but rather average priority. One of Waluigi's main combo starters. **Damage: 5-5/10% *Side Strong Attack: Waluigi takes out a curling seeper and sneakily slides a puck forward. This is very quick and has a lot of range on it, not to mention it's a useful tilt projectile. The sweeper poke and the puck both do barely any knockback, but still, this is a good addition to Waluigi's zoning game. **Damage: 3% puck, 7% sweeper contact *Up Strong Attack: A soccer headbutt. Good range and a good anti-air, but rather lackluster priority. A great move to start Waluigi's fantastic juggle game with. **Damage: 9% *Down Strong Attack: Waluigi slides along the ground, which travels about 1/7th of Final Destination distance. This is Waluigi's fastest attack, coming out on frame 2 and has high priority. Like Dhalsim's slides, you can use this to go under most projectiles and several attacks. This also works well as a tick for Waluigi Whip. It's not a very strong attack, but being able to punish almost anything while getting Waluigi around is truly fantastic. One of the best moves in the game bar none. **Damage: 8% *Dash Attack: Waluigi lunges with a tennis racket in hand. This isn't AS easy to punish as most dash attacks on a block, since Waluigi has a very small hitbox during the move. Lots of range and good priority, useful in combos. **Damage: 10% Smash Attacks *Forward Smash: Waluigi leaps forward, then chops with both arms landing near his crotch, similarly to his taunt after scoring a goal in Mario Strikers Charged. Slow with bad priority but powerful and an absolute ton of range. One of his better KO moves. **Damage: 20% (uncharged), 29% (charged), charged does 1% chip *Up Smash: A number cube from Mario Party appears above his head, and Waluigi punches it. The number rolled adds to the damage of the attack. Can hit twice, once on the punch and once on the cube explosion. A good anti-air and arguably Waluigi's best normal finisher. Also very useful as a DAC due to his long distance Dash Attack. Strong knockback, decent speed, low ending lag, a large hitbox, and good priority. Also serves as his Clash Counter. **Damage (punch): 3%, regardless of charge **Damage (cube): 13% + 1 to 10% (uncharged), 20% + 1 to 10% (charged) *Down Smash: Waluigi spins around on a snowboard, with snow being launched out from the board. The snow does damage and has a vacuum effect upon hit. Very fast, with little lag, although the snowboard has bad range and priority. Must be blocked low. **Damage (snow): 2% per pile **Damage (snowboard): 1-1-1-1-1-1-6/12% (uncharged), 1-2-1-2-2-2-10%/20% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Waluigi does a 360 soccer kick. Minor sex kick properties and also quick, but the highest landing lag of any neutral aerial in the game. This means you really need to be careful using this as a short-hop. **Damage: 7-11% *Forward Aerial: Waluigi quickly slams the foe with an overhead golf club swipe. This is a very powerful Meteor Smash. Lots of ending lag, but strong and an absolute ton of horizontial range. Must be blocked high. **Damage: 16% *Back Aerial: Waluigi grabs a javelin and sits on it in the air, poking backward. Great range, power, and priority, but fairly slow to both start and end. One of his best aerial and combo finishers. Has sex kick properties. **Damage: 5-13%, 1% chip% *Up Aerial: Waluigi drills upward with a soccer ball being balanced on his foot. An excellent juggling tool that can easily be comboed into from an Up Strong or a Dash Attack, and also does good damage. Might be his best aerial. **Damage: 1-2-1-1-2-2-2-5/16% *Down Aerial: Waluigi pulls out two alpine skis and steps down twice. Similar to Lucario's Down Aerial in Brawl, but not as useful. **Damage: 5-7/12% *Tether Attack: Waluigi launches his whip forward. High range and priority. This is one of Waluigi's best moves to control space with and its quite fast; you'll use it a lot. Can be used for tether recovery. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Waluigi pulls out a whip. Lots of range, but very laggy. Can be used as a Zair. *Pummel: Waluigi karate chops the foe. Fairly fast. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Waluigi throws the foe over his shoulder. This can be used as a tech-chasing move if your prediction and timing is good. **Damage: 9% *Back Throw: Waluigi uses master craftsman skills to transform his foe into a baseball, and launches the foe backward with a fastball pitch. Humorous and a good killer, landing knockouts around 150% with horizontial knockback. **Damage: 11% *Up Throw: Waluigi throws the foe into the air and hits them with his baseball bat. A strong vertical throwing move, landing knockouts around 157%. At early percentages, its a decent combo move. **Damage: 10% *Down Throw: Waluigi gets out a golf tee, places his opponent on it, and launches the foe with his golf club. Not very strong, but the club can hit other opponents. **Damage: 9% *Air Throw: Waluigi flings the foe back and kicks them. Not very strong or useful, but it can be used to rack some quick damage up for when you need it, much like most air throws. **Damage: 10% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Waluigi Serve Waluigi gets out a tennis racket and a tennis ball and serves. There are three variations of this move depending on what commands you input after the initial serve. The first move is by quickly tapping Special after starting the move. This will cause Waluigi to lightly serve the tennis ball. The tennis ball is fairly quick and reachs to about 3/4ths of Final Destination. If you hold Special for about 3 seconds, Waluigi will charge up for a very powerful racket smash. The racket turns itself on fire and has extreme knockback, but average range, priority, and is easily telegraphed. Still a great punisher though, so if you manage to stun a foe use this which isn't easy as most of Waluigi's moves do not have high stun or flinch ratings. By quickly pressing forward and then Special, Waluigi will do a reverse serve. This reaches full length of Final Destination and is faster then the normal version, but it takes longer to actually launch the ball. Good camping tool. The standard version does 5% with 1% chip damage. The fully charged smash does 32% with 7% chip. The reverse serve does 6% with 1% chip damage. Side Special Move: Waluigi Whip Waluigi's command grab. If it connects, Waluigi lassos the foe around and then slams then to the ground for high knockback and damage. This is slower than his normal grab, but it otherwise is very hard to tell apart from his normal grab. This gives Waluigi a decent pressure game, as this is much more powerful than any of Waluigi's normal throws. This has the unique attribute of doing more damage and knockback to an airborne foe. This attack does 16%. If it grabs someone in the air, it does 18%. Up Special Move: Waluigi Swim Waluigi does his signature SWEEEEEEEEEEEEM! upwards. This is not an attack. A pretty decent recovery move. It even has some small offensive use, since Waluigi has quite a few frames of invincibility frames during it, so if you see someone launching an attack you can Clash Cancel this and punish them. It also goes decent distance and can be angled. Down Special Move: Waluigi Home Run Waluigi yells "BAAAAAAAAAAATTTER AHP!", then quickly grabs a baseball bat and slams. Waluigi can reflect projectiles with this. Cannot be teched out of if Waluigi slams someone into a wall with it. Very similar to Frank West's Grand Slam and Ness's Forward Smash. A very fast, high priority KO move that also has a lot of range. This is a very powerful punishing attack that can even be comboed into, but that's fairly hard. Waluigi's Home Run Bat can also reflect projectiles. This does have a lot of ending lag so don't stuff this in a blockstring or try to punish low lag attacks though. It's a really good Clash Counter because of it's huge speed and range, even some strong attacks can be countered easily by this move. Not that it's worth sitting on levels or anything for this, but if you have some spare energy in the Clash Attack Meter this comes in handy. This attack does more knockback and damage if you hit with the bats tip. This attack does 15% with 2% chip, 19% with 3% chip if tipped. Clash Attack: Maddening Chop *Consumes 1 bar of Waluigi's Clash Attack Meter. *Performed with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Waluigi does a series of kicks and punches followed up by his Crotch Chop. Waluigi travels across the screen during this. The name of the attack is an obvious jab at the Madden NFL line of American football games. Waluigi's Maddening Chop is one of the better Clash Attacks in the game as he can easily combo into it off his projectiles or his Down Strong slide, among other things. It starts up quickly, good range, does huge damage and finishes off with a strong hit. It's even fairly safe on block, which is always a good thing. The problem is that you may want to use your meter on other things, but this is definitely a good use of meter. This attack does 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-20 damage, for a total of 41%. This attack can do up to 7% in chip damage. Final Smash: Waluigi Pinball *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Perfomed with Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Back, Back + Attack + Special. Waluigi throws out a pinball, which quickly rolls across the entire screen. If it makes contact with any character who isn't dodging/blocking they are thrown onto a pinball machine, repeatedly getting struck by bumpers. They'll eventually be thrown into the gutter of the pinball machine, where Waluigi will slam with a flaming version of his Waluigi Home Run. This is one of the best Final Smashes in the game. Its quick and can actually be comboed into pretty easily. Its also fairly powerful, albeit really weak for a Final Smash (around 41% maximum charge and 70% minimum charge) and does good damage. Its also much easier to hit multiple opponents with it compared to most Final Smashes. This attack does 57-80%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. The pinball, if blocked, does 1% chip. Final Smash 2: Megastrike *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Performed with Back, Down, Down Back + Attack + Special. *Cannot be done on the ground. You need to be in the air to do this. Waluigi does performs a kick that goes Final Destination distance. If it hits, Waluigi kicks right through the opponent and performs a back kick, which launches an electrified soccer ball into the foe for huge damage and knockback. This is not a cutscene, but it does slow down the game flow for players not hit by the first kick. This Final Smash is quite good. It works well in combos, albeit not as good as the first one since you HAVE to use it in the air. The range and speed are great and it does a lot of damage and knockback, killing at 27% maximum charge and 45% minimum charge. The first Final Smash is slightly better, but this is good nonetheless. This attack does 74-104%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. If blocked, it does 2% chip damage. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Wario universe